Finish what you started
by ScarletRedfox
Summary: After a long day of deliveries and running the bar, the two adults only strive to relax and indulge, preferably with each-other. :)


**A/N: Hi everyone! :)** Right, some of you may have read some of my stories already, so you'll know I never really ventured into the ratings of **M** before.

This is my **first ever lemony fic** and I would really appreciate any and all suggestions for improvement and I completely understand if it's cringe worthy, since I'm still a blood beginner concerning smut writing. ^^

 **WARNING: Rated M** **with mentions of steamy scenes between two consulting adults. Dont like please dont read!**

 **I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **~ Finish what you started ~**_

* * *

She surrounded him.

Warmly and deliciously tight.

And he felt his whole body trembling because it was the second greatest feeling, second greatest to kissing her, in the world. It never failed to amaze him how she managed to continuously surprise and delight him, be it with her exceptional cooking, her great prowess in battle or her seemingly endless patience.

Beads of sweat slowly ran down his back and neck and he shivered at the cool air, creating goosebumps all over his skin until the circle of her arms wrapped around him and bathed his body in a comfortable cocoon of warmth again.

Shooting her an adoring look, he leaned down and captured her lips in a fiery, passionate kiss, further ignited by their rhythmic movements on the bed.

The sheets were halfway to sliding completely off the bed, but none of them payed any attention.

In a world previously ruled by war and crisis, it was only them. Here and now, in this moment.

And that was all they needed.

Fighting against the onslaught of pleasure assaulting her senses, Tifa crossed her arm over her flushed face, panting heavily against Zack's hair as he buried his head in the curve of her neck, panting harshly. Tongue reaching out to taste the saltiness of her skin, he drew slow, tentative circles in the curve of her shoulder and the sensitive area just below her ear, smiling when she responded with a moan.

The temperature in the room grew and they felt too hot, too good, too _overwhelmed_ by the intensity of their act and the mounting pleasure.

Hands calloused slightly from years of training clawed and grabbed desperately at the sleek skin of Zack's sweaty back until nails dug into it harshly, red welts running from his shoulder blades down to his lower back and Zack groaned as it added to his mounting pleasure. The mixture of pain and pleasure was exhilarating especially in the throes of passion like now.

Reaching their peak, Tifa released a choked, harsh yell followed by uncontrollable spasms and white dotting her vision as she reached release, trembling violently against Zack's still moving form above her.

His previously buttery smooth movements grew sloppy and wild, intent on reaching his own peak after assuring his partner's.

Setting his mind to it, Zack delivered a particularly deep thrust that seemed to have hit a very receptive spot, for Tifa clung to him even tighter, so Zack reached down with one hand and feverishly stimulated her sensitive flesh even further, throwing her into another release as he finally reached his own with a drawn-out groan from deep within his throat.

She relished his gentle and smooth ministrations at the beginning, but she loved him even more for the way he could unravel and be more rough with her without fearing his SOLDIER blood might accidentally hurt her. He knew she could take whatever he threw at her, in and outside of battle.

Bodies still spasming and shaking, Zack gently, tentatively, knowing she was still sensitive from their lovemaking, pulled out from his wife, rolling over onto his side and pulling the covers over their slowly cooling bodies, burying under the them and pulling his still shivering wife close to his body.

Still panting, Tifa appreciatively ran her hands through her husband's sweaty, spiky hair, "I think I pulled a muscle,"

Zack's amused, low chuckle prompted Tifa to smile, "Not as many as I have," he rubbed the sweat from his forehead, "Damn Lockhart, you make me work like a dog," he grinned playfully when she lightly slapped his arm, still trying to calm down her panting.

Tifa rose an eyebrow in amusement, her voice breathy, "Oh really? I think it's good exercise if you work a bit harder sometimes," she smirked at the playful pinch to her naked hip.

"Sometimes? I worked at least eight deliveries today, cut me some slack woman," despite his words, his grin was bright and playful, nipping her shoulder blade lightly in punishment.

In retaliation Tifa lightly thrust her hips back against his and Zack released a throaty chuckle, "Hey, hey, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Don't start what you can't finish," she could feel the teasing grin against the back of her neck.

To his mild surprise, Tifa turned around with a suggestive smirk curving her kiss bruised lips and he arched a brow at the challenging look she gave him.

"You should know I always finish what I start," with that promise lingering in the air, Zack was assaulted by the brunette beauty launching herself into his awaiting arms, both laughing at their silliness before silence again enveloped the room and they kissed until morning.

* * *

 **Like I said, my first lemony fic ever so I very much appreciate feedback! :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
